INSIDE ANGEL
by Lintunia
Summary: Aceptó que Lucifer entrara en su cuerpo para derrotar a la Oscuridad. Y es por eso que ahora se encontraba aquí. ¿Pero dónde? Castiel miró a su alrededor mientras se levantaba del suelo, se sacudió distraídamente la gabardina mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar. Parecía un gran pasillo oscuro, largo, no podía distinguir el principio ni el final. Todo era oscuridad.


Hola chicos, este pequeño fic está dedicado al Mes de Misha de Collis. Es mi pequeña aportación y espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

XXX

 **INSIDE ANGEL**

XXX

Castiel despierta, aturdido. Mira a su alrededor pero no puede ver nada, sólo una oscuridad abrumadora e infinita. Se siente mareado y a pesar de no ver nada puede sentir que está recostado sobre el piso frío. Parpadea intentando enfocar algo, lo que sea, pero no puede distinguir nada más allá de su mano.

No sabe que es este lugar ni porque está aquí.

Pero entonces los recuerdos llegan de golpe, claros como el agua.

 _Amara lo había mandado al infierno con un mensaje en su pecho, una promesa que pronto ella llegaría. Ahí se había encontrado con Dean y fue él quien le contó que Sam estaba en problemas y necesitaba su ayuda. Castiel había accedido de inmediato y con ayuda de Rowena y Crowley, habían descendido juntos para rescatar a Sam. Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con que en un segundo, Lucifer había chasqueado sus dedos y el ángel y el cazador habían terminado dentro de la Jaula._

 _Él, Dean y Sam. Los tres encerrados en ese horrible lugar a merced de Satanás._

 _El ángel caído por supuesto había disfrutado mucho tener a Sam en ese lugar para torturarlo y cuando Dean y Castiel se unieron al menor de los Winchester, había estado feliz de tener la oportunidad de jugar con los tres hombres que le habían causado tantos problemas y eran la causa de que él estuviera ahí._

 _Así que la pelea empezó. Él fue el primero en atacar porque sabía que era el menos propenso a sufrir daño grave al ser un ángel, pero Lucifer fue mucho más rápido y esquivo su golpe._

— _Puedo vencer a la Oscuridad, yo, sólo yo. ¿Quiénes son esos dos? solo un par de monos. Sabes que tengo razón Castiel, lo sabes. — Castiel no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que decir, así que lanzo otro golpe que fallo — ¿Quieres ir por ese camino?_

 _Los golpes que recibió lo tiraron al suelo y casi lo dejan inconsciente, podía sentir sangre goteando de su boca. Vio como Dean y Sam intentaban contener los golpes de Lucifer sin éxito, así que de nuevo se lanzó hacia al ángel, sólo para ser noqueado de nuevo._

 _Fue cuando Sam y Dean se levantaron una vez más que Castiel supo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus cuerpos ya no pudieran soportar, porque Lucifer estaba dispuesto a acabar con sus vidas ahí mismo si Sam no aceptaba dejarlo entrar en su cuerpo. Y eso nunca pasaría._

— _De acuerdo Sam, voy a hacer esto realmente fácil para ti, di la palabra mágica o tu hermano muere y ambos sabemos que no dejarás que eso pase._

 _Castiel no supo en qué momento pasó, pero ahora Lucifer tenia a Dean contra los barrotes, asfixiándolo. Él no pensó en nada, solamente en que tenía que salvar a Dean, porque si no lo hacía, todo habría sido en vano. El estar atrapados aquí, con Lucifer casi matándolos e igual de lejos de derrotar a La Oscuridad como desde el principio._

 _Recibió golpe tras golpe, sin misericordia. Fue cuando Lucifer estaba a punto de matarlo que pensó en algo que podría ayudar, algo tan peligroso como desesperado. Sólo que... había una gran riesgo. Podría morir._

 _Pero luego recordó lo que Ambriel le había dicho en el bosque._

 _"Ambos somos prescindibles."_

 _Y luego Amara._

 _"Eres prescindible y débil"_

 _Si lo pensaba detenidamente, la respuesta era muy obvia. Si Lucifer podía vencer a Amara, entonces su sacrificio valdría la pena. Su existencia por fin podría tener un propósito._

— _¿Últimas palabras? — Lucifer interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndolo tomar una decisión._

— _¿De verdad puedes acabar con ella?_

— _Puedo_

— _Entonces sí._

Así que aceptó.

Aceptó que Lucifer entrara en su cuerpo para derrotar a la Oscuridad.

Y es por eso que ahora se encontraba aquí. ¿Pero dónde? Castiel miró a su alrededor mientras se levantaba del suelo, se sacudió distraídamente la gabardina mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar. Parecía un gran pasillo oscuro, largo, no podía distinguir el principio ni el final. Todo era oscuridad.

Pero entonces al darse vuelta, vio una luz al otro extremo del pasillo, cerca de donde estaba. Sin saber hacia dónde más ir, se dirigió lentamente hacia la luz, cauteloso. Mientras se acercaba observó que la luz provenía de una habitación al lado del pasillo oscuro y al entrar se dio cuenta que el lugar iluminado no era otro más que la cocina de los Winchester en el búnker.

Un sentido de alivio lo inundó al reconocer un entorno familiar en este tan deprimente y oscuro. Al menos ya no se sentiría tan solitario, podría fingir que mientras estaba aquí, Sam estaba en la biblioteca, buscando información para algún caso, o sólo para aprender más Y que Dean se hallaba en su habitación, descansando en su cama escuchando música, limpiando sus armas o tal vez en el garage, trabajando en el Impala. Podría fingir que en cualquier momento ambos entrarían por la puerta, se acercarían al refrigerador para tomar unas cervezas y le pasarían una mientras tomaban asiento junto a él.

Sí, eso haría su tiempo aquí más soportable, por lo menos hasta que llegara la hora de enfrentar a Amara.

Se adentró más en la cocina, observando sobre la mesa una pequeña televisión en la que sólo veía líneas gruesas de colores, mostrando que no había señal.

Castiel se acercó y tomó asiento, para después empezar a apretar los botones para cambiar los canales y encontrar algo que ver.

XXX

Castiel no sabe si sentirse agradecido o preocupado de no saber nada de lo que está pasando afuera de su cabeza. Lucifer no se lo permite. Y tampoco le dice lo que está haciendo y Castiel sabe que no puede ser algo nada bueno.

Su único consuelo es que Lucifer le ha prometido que no le hará daño a Dean y Sam...por el momento. El Rey del infierno es listo y sabe que los necesita. Sabe que tendrá que trabajar con ellos para aniquilar a Amara, así que para ahorrarse muchos contratiempos y disputas innecesarias Lucifer actuará como Castiel lo haría hasta que sea necesario.

Castiel sólo espera que la paciencia de Lucifer no se agote rápido, decida que ya no necesita a los hermanos y los desaparezca con un chasquido de dedos. Sabe que no debería en Lucifer pero en realidad no tiene otra opción.

Aunque por el momento se siente calmado cuando Lucifer le dice que se encontró cara a cara con Dean en el búnker y que incluso habló con él.

— Vaya que es un mono idiota, no notó absolutamente nada extraño. Parece que después de todo tu amiguito no te conoce lo bastante bien para darse cuenta, o no le importas lo suficiente para que lo considere algo importante.— Lucifer le dice al oído para luego echarse a reír.

Castiel sólo se queda quieto en su lugar frente a la tele, sus ojos no se apartan de ella, pero su atención sólo centra en las horribles palabras del otro ángel.

XXX

Sam está en peligro.

Lo sabe. Lo siente.

Empieza como una ligera molestia. Un zumbido que traspasa carne y hueso y se entierra muy profundo dentro de su cabeza junto a una sensación que se instala en su pecho, lo oprime y lo asfixia a pesar de que sabe que no necesita respirar. Todo en la cocina sigue igual, no hay nada diferente excepto esa sensación que tiene.

En realidad no sabe cómo puede tener esa sensación, porque desde que Lucifer entro en su cuerpo no había sentido algo parecido, había sido alejado del mundo afuera de su cabeza, sin saber lo que ocurría. Tal vez sea el mismo Lucifer quien está permitiendo que sea capaz de sentir estas emociones, o hay algún factor externo que ha hecho que baje su guardia con él.

No sabe lo que está pasando.

Hasta que el canal del televisor cambia por sí solo y ahora Castiel puede ver el rostro de Sam en él, como uno de los programas que estaba mirando. Sólo que este no es divertido porque puede ver y escuchar lo mismo que Lucifer y eso sólo que el ángel quiere que vea esto.

Todo tiene sentido cuando escucha lo que está diciendo.

— Es que no, ya no te necesito. Dean es el que tiene la conexión con Amara, ¿porque estoy intentando salvarte? Quizá es porque eres como la chica que seguía rechazándome en el baile. Tocaré tu alma sólo porque me lo pediste tan amablemente y usaré tu hechizo para saltarme la protección y recuperar a Dean y la Mano de Dios. Y cuando Dean esté de vuelta y se encuentre este lugar decorado con tus tripas, le contaré la verdad Sam. Le diré: Dean... "Dean... — Castiel quiere vomitar cuando escucha a Lucifer imitar su voz — conocía los riesgos, pero no aceptó un no por respuesta"

— Lucifer. —Susurra Sam con los ojos llenos de miedo en la realización.

— En carne y hueso. — Escucha a Lucifer contestar, pero es rápidamente reemplazado por un grito de dolor de Sam.

Castiel observa petrificado a través de la tele como Lucifer entierra su mano dentro del cuerpo del otro hombre para tocar su alma.

— ¡Sam! — Grita, pero nadie lo escucha. Sabe el dolor que Sam debe estar sintiendo y si Lucifer no se detiene, incluso podría matarlo. De hecho ese parece ser su objetivo. Tiene que hacer algo ya, no puede permitir que Sam muera.

Solo hay algo que puede hacer y espera que funcione, se concentra lo mejor que puede en hacer que el poder de su gracia se funda y se expanda.

La habitación empieza a estremecerse, algunos vasos se rompen y las luces parpadean, sus ojos empiezan a iluminarse con un brillo celestial mientras sostiene fuertemente la televisión.

El rostro de Sam empieza a desdibujarse en ondas y líneas. Un zumbido distorsiona sus gritos y crece... Crece hasta que es lo único que se escucha en la habitación mientras él recita como un mantra "Detente Detente Detente".

Para su alivio funciona. Difícilmente puede ver cómo Lucifer se detiene y suelta a Sam. El pobre hombre se desmaya con una mueca de dolor aún adornando su rostro. Quiere ayudarlo, pero una cosa más importante de la cual ocuparse.

— Hola Castiel. —Lo saluda el ángel con molestia. _"Hola Lucifer",_ contesta en su mente, desafiante.

Entonces sucede.

Castiel deja que todo su poder se libere y estalle. Deja que la gracia en su interior se quemé con toda su fuerza celestial. Su cuerpo arde y toda la habitación se ilumina con una luz blanca y cegadora.

Cuando su poder se apaga ya no está en la cocina de los Winchester, sino en el búnker con Sam. Lucifer se ha ido, pero no será por mucho. Tiene que ser rápido, hay poco tiempo.

Sam se está despertando y él se inclina para ayudarlo, pero solo provoca que el Winchester menor retroceda.

— No, no, Sam soy yo.

— Cas ¿por qué? — Castiel no sabe que es peor, el dolor en la voz de Sam o la decepción en su mirada.

— Quería ser de ayuda en la pelea. Y solo Lucifer puede vencerla.

— ¿Escogiste esto? Tienes que luchar Cas, expúlsalo ahora— Castien se siente culpable, pero quiere que Sam entienda que está es la única solución, si no fuera así nunca lo habría hecho, pero ahora no hay tiempo para explicar.

— No puedo. Utilicé toda mi fuerza para impedir que te matara. Además lo necesitamos.

— No Cas, no. encontraremos otra forma para detener a Amara.

— Lo necesitamos para salvar a Dean.

— No puedes viajar en el tiempo.

— Solo Lucifer puede. — Ambos lo saben, no hay otra manera. Así que eso hacen, terminan el hechizo del libro y con la gracia del Arcángel dentro de él, Castiel logra regresará al pasado y salva a Dean en el momento correcto, no sólo porque el submarino estaba a punto de estallar; también por qué Lucifer está recobrando su control sobre él con gran rapidez y en cualquier momento se mostrará de nuevo.

Fiel a sus palabras, Lucifer empuja su poder de nuevo sobre el enviándolo de nuevo a su encierro mental. Cuando Castiel vuelve a abrir sus ojos, se encuentra en la cocina de los Winchester, mareado y dé inútilmente apoyarse en la mesa, pero su cuerpo está muy cansado y cae al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Lo último que escucha antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, es el grito alarmado de Sam.

— ¡Dean, ese no es Cas!

XXX

Lucifer estaba enojado. Mucho. Después de la pequeña intervención de Castiel mientras lastimaba a Sam, estaba claro que el ángel no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran de esa forma. Así que cuando se recuperó de la violenta expulsión con el sello, hizo una visita a la mente de Castiel para recordarle a su hermano su lugar.

Normalmente Lucifer lo dejaba en paz la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había excepciones, como cuando sentía cierta resistencia en Castiel. No sucede muy a menudo, de hecho es rara la ocasión, pero cuando lo hace es muy malo. Y ésta vez en especial, es peor.

El Arcángel no lo lastima, al menos no físicamente, pero sus palabras crueles duelen incluso más que cualquier golpe que pudiera darle. Lucifer no deja de recordarle todos y cada uno de sus errores desde el día que bajo a la Tierra.

Todas las vidas que arruino. Jimmy, Amelia y Claire Novak.

Las vidas de hermanos que se perdieron por su culpa. Balthazar, Samandriel, Hanna, entre tantas otras.

Y vidas de gente inocente, las que su padre tantas veces le ordenó cuidar, que terminaron debido a sus malas desiciones... Los Leviatanes, Metatrón y la caída de los ángeles...

Y aunque en el fondo de su mente, Castiel siempre las tenia presentes, el que Lucifer se lo reprochara, de alguna manera dolía mas.

XXX

Castiel está feliz. Lucifer por fin lo ha dejado tranquilo y parece que se ha olvidado de él, porque no lo ha visitado en mucho tiempo. Así que Castiel está feliz. Puede ver su programa favorito a gusto. Es divertido. Le hace reír. No recuerda la última vez que se sintió así. Y por eso está feliz.

Pero entonces alguien algo lo interrumpe. Un zumbido molesto que aumenta cada vez más su intensidad ¿Es Lucifer de nuevo? ¿Que no lo puede dejar en paz después de atormentarlo tanto? No quiere más que poder ver su programa en paz hasta la batalla con Amara. ¿Porque nadie puede entenderlo?

Se tapa los oídos. No quiere escucharlo. Por favor que ese ruido se detenga. Pero no pasa, sólo se intensifica y la habitación empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Y gira. Y gira. Hasta que todas las formas de vuelven un borrón y todo se torna oscuro.

— ¡Cas! ¡Castiel muéstrate!

Alguien grita su nombre. Alguien conocido. Familiar. La oscuridad se desvanece.

— ¿Dean? — Dice sorprendido.

— ¡Cas!

— ¿Que estás haciendo?¿Que está pasando? — Pregunta porque no entiende. El no debería estar aquí. El debe estar en la cocina del bunker, preparándose para la batalla contra Amara.

— Cas escúchame. No tenemos mucho tiempo, de acuerdo. Tienes que... — Castiel ya no escucha porque está de vuelta en el suelo de la cocina, para su alivio. Se levanta, mira a su alrededor por si las dudas y cuando está seguro que nadie más vendrá a molestarlo, se sienta de nuevo a ver la televisión.

Disfruta de la bendita tranquilidad durante unos minutos.

 _¿Va a estar bien? Va a estar bien. Oh, apuesta a que sí. Queridos amigos, va a estar bien._

Pero no dura demasiado.

— ¿Castiel? — ¿Ahora él? Bien, alguien más que viene a molestarlo. Y por si fuera poco, ahora su querida tele tiene problemas.

— Oh, Crowley ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Dice mientras intenta arreglarla.

—¿Esta es la cocina de los Winchester?

— Más o menos. Vengo aquí en mi mente para pasar el rato. Por alguna razón tiene una recepción excelente. — Perfecto. La señal volvió.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿qué te ha hecho Lucifer?

— Más que nada dejarme tranquilo. — Si se porta bien, claro — Estoy esperando aquí sabes, para la batalla contra la Oscuridad.

— Realmente te tiene agarrado... Despierta. ¿sabes que está pasando allá afuera? los Winchester atraparon a la abominación, para que puedas expulsarlo y puedan volver a encerrarlo en la Jaula.

— Eso no suena como una buena idea. — Ciertamente no lo es, porque si hace eso ¿quién detendrá a la Oscuridad?

— En tu estado actual, no estás en posición de juzgar

— Espera, era Dean a quien vi hace un minuto ¿no? —

— Si

— ¿Y quiere que expulse a Lucifer?

— Si

— Bueno, debería tener una visión más objetiva de la situación. Quizá yo debería. — Se sorprende que es el único que parece pensar con racionalidad a pesar de las palabras de Crowley.

— Hagámoslo antes de que sea muy tarde.

— En realidad ya lo es — Interfiere una tercera voz—... ¿en serio Crowley? ¿quieres meterme de nuevo en la jaula? no voy a ir ningún lado, y tu tampoco. — Castiel no puede creer su mala suerte. Ahora también tiene que lidiar con Lucifer quien por cierto luce cabreadísimo, aunque no parece que sea con él así que no hay problema. Aunque Crowley está en problemas.

Sabe que tiene razón cuando Crowley es lanzado contra la mesa, llevándose trastes con él al suelo y casi su televisión.

— Chicos, van a romper algo. — Comenta con el ceño fruncido.

— _Querías mi trono. Conspiraste para reemplazarme. ¡Como si la ambición y la pose fueran lo mismo que la majestad! Todo el mundo en el infierno te detesta y te ven exactamente como lo que eres, nada. —_ Castiel escucha la voz de Lucifer pero no pone atención, el solo quiere escuchar su programa ¿que no pueden hacer menos ruido?

 _Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica..._

Al parecer no, hoy todo el mundo está en su contra. Bueno, al menos Crowley y Lucifer se han ido, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Y entonces aparece de nuevo.

Puede sentirla, esa sensación molesta y asfixiante en su pecho, como cuando Lucifer intentó matar a Sam. Y al igual que la última vez, el zumbido crece y se apodera de todo su alrededor. No, no por favor, no de nuevo. No quiere ver a sus amigos sufrir más.

Pero el universo nunca lo escucha, porque en seguida la tele cambia de canal para mostrarle a ambos Winchester, en la capilla en la que estuvo hace unos cuantos minutos, siendo sometidos por el Arcángel.

Puede ver sus rostros contorsionarse en dolor, pero el ya no puede más. Ya está cansado, ya no tiene fuerzas, ya no quiere seguir peleando contra el control de Lucifer porque simplemente ya no parece valer la pena.

Porque si no tiene éxito ya no habrá nada que salvar y tal vez, sólo tal vez, sea mejor de esta forma. Así ellos podrán ir al Cielo, podrán estar por fin con su madre. Y con Bobby. Al fin podrán tener la paz que tanto se merecen. Es mejor que tener que ver a Dean y Sam ser tragados por la oscuridad.

 _Perdón._

Y sólo cierra los ojos. Esperando a que termine el sufrimiento de las dos personas que más ha querido.

Pero el zumbido se detiene. Y la tele pierde la señal. Ya no puede ver nada. Ya no puede sentir nada.

Castiel no sabe si sentirse triste o feliz por ello.

XXX

Castiel está confundido. Y asustado. Mucho. Algo malo debe estar ocurriendo allá afuera. En un momento estaba preparándose su sándwich favorito y al siguiente, un dolor muy intenso e insoportable lo atacó, haciendo que terminara en el suelo. Ahora el dolor se ha ido, por lo que está agradecido, pero no puede dejar de preguntarse de donde vino ¿Acaso...

El dolor ataca de nuevo.

Grita cuando costado arde. Agudo. Siniestro. Como si le hubieran clavado una espada de ángel. Se deja caer de nuevo. El dolor es demasiado... Y se detiene una vez más.

Esta vez no se molesta en levantarse, temeroso de que el dolor vuelva. Intenta pensar en lo que sucede, pero no está seguro. Lucifer debe estar siendo atacado; pero ¿quién podría ser lo sufrientemente poderoso para causarle tanto dolor a un Arcángel?

Su respuesta es otra ola, pero esta es peor que las anteriores, un dolor que en todos sus millones de años nunca había sentido se instala en su pecho, viajando a cada parte de su cuerpo. Intenta rasgar su camisa en un intento desesperado de que se detenga, pero el dolor solo crece hasta que se vuelve imposible de soportar.

Castiel se desmaya. El dolor se detiene.

Y entonces algo pulsa en su pecho, pero no es dolor, es un sentimiento extraño aunque no del todo malo. Castiel siente a alguien dentro de él. Busca algo, lo encuentra y lo persigue.

Es un vínculo... Su vínculo.

Su vínculo profundo con alguien.

Dean...

XXX

Las cosas han tornado un giro muy inesperado. Le tomó bastante tiempo recuperarse de lo que fuera que lo atacó, pero ahora está despierto y lo primero que se pregunta es porque Lucifer esta aquí con él. Su rostro está lleno de una extraña mezcla de enojo, sorpresa y dolor. Castiel no tiene que preguntarle que quiere, porque antes de que abriera la boca, Lucifer habla.

Le explica todo lo que sucedió. Que Amara lo había secuestrado y torturado y que fue rescatado por los Winchester y que ahora estaban trabajando juntos de nuevo. Castiel siente un gran alivio al escucharlo, contento de que los hermanos estén a salvo, un gran pesado desaparece de sus hombros, pero al instante es reemplazado con culpa y vergüenza por haber siquiera pensado en dejarlos morir.

— Hey, pon atención, ya luego tendrás tiempo para lamentarte y sentirte miserable todo lo que quieras — Le dice el Arcángel.

Al parecer Crowley y Rowena también se han sumado al equipo. Y lo más importante y sorprendente, que Dios por fin había aparecido y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos.

Castiel tiene muchas preguntas, quiere una explicación más detallada, pero Lucifer le dice que no hay tiempo para eso. Que lo único que importa es que todos unirán sus fuerzas para derrotar a la Oscuridad y que están formulando un plan para ello.

Castiel está de acuerdo en seguida. Hará lo que haga falta. Porque todavía hay esperanza, hay una oportunidad de ganar y eso le devuelve la fe.

Una nueva determinación y fuerza se apoderan de él.

XXX

Castiel se siente cansado. Esta perdido en un lugar oscuro de su mente, pero esta casi seguro que ahora, se encuentra solo. Todo se siente diferente. Más pacífico y liviano. Como si un enorme peso haya sido quitado de sus hombros.

Entonces siente una palmada en el hombro que lo trae al mundo de la vigilia de golpe. Intenta despertar enseguida, pero su cuerpo pesa, mucho y le cuesta trabajo hacer que responda. Se siente como si está despertando de un sueño muy largo y profundo. Sus extremidades no responden de inmediato y lucha para lograr abrir sus ojos.

Cuando logra hacerlo, lo primero que ve es a Dean, mientras siente el cálido peso de su mano aún en su hombro.

— Dean

Es impresionante el alivio que inunda su cuerpo al pronunciar ese nombre. Es algo tan familiar.

— ¿Cas? hey ¿eres tú? — Contesta Dean y Cas no sabe si merece esa mirada de preocupación, así que baja la mirada, avergonzado.

— Lucifer se ha ido. Amara lo arrancó de mi.

Y mientras Castiel admiraba el alivio en el rostro de Dean, con su sonrisa alegre, sus ojos amables, sin juzgarlo ni culparlo. Sólo felicidad al tenerlo de regreso, que Cas piensa que aunque para el Cielo y la Oscuridad era prescindible, no lo era prescindible para las personas correctas.

FIN


End file.
